


[podfic] In The Instant When Love Begins

by Matriaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Finally getting together, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a bit of rumble, soft pants alert, the kissing part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya
Summary: This is not the first time Eddie has seen Buck without a shirt on. Not even remotely. Nor is it the first time he’s come over see to Buck’s face looking all sleep rumpled and soft. But it's the first time he’s seen the two in tandem, and it absolutely wrecks him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] In The Instant When Love Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the instant when love begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001931) by [Matriaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya). 



> Podficcing my own stuff! Woo!  
> Runtime: 10 minutes  
> Format: mp3  
> Recorded on: Audacity

[ ](https://ibb.co/tcKdNs6)  
[.](https://imgbb.com/)  


[Listen here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AiXXW8tKqjSkzsTBbOHzY2YdlNjBhFs4/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
